


"I bet it'll be delicious like you."

by halleluzayn



Series: The Domestic Life of Zayn and Liam after One Direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um… hi, I’m Zayn Malik-Payne and this is my son,” he places his hand on the back of Xavier’s neck, “Xavier Malik-Payne and we’re taking this class because,” a smile sets upon his lips as he remembers the things Liam told him, “my husband said I need to cook and we can’t have Xavier’s uncle here always cooking for us.” the teacher and a few parents giggle at that and then the teacher moves on to the next pair. </p><p>(Or the one where Zayn takes their son to a cooking class.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I bet it'll be delicious like you."

**Author's Note:**

> i made this part of a series because it's fun and i want it to be a series!! and i want more zayn and liam kid... children... sons... thingy.

“ _You can’t really expect me to be cooking all the time. I have a ton of work to do, Zayn, with the new acts and new records. I have to be at the studio most of the time._ ”

“ _No, babe, you cannot order takeaway for our children. We’ve lived off of that for months and I am not letting our sons go through the same thing._ ”

“ _Zayn, are you serious? Harry is not our personal chef. What with him and Louis planning out for adopting, they’re busy as hell so, yeah, you’re going._ ”

Those are the things ringing in Zayn’s mind as he turned a left towards a cooking class. His husband, Liam, insisted he enroll since Liam’s busy producing albums for new acts in the music industry. It’s not that Zayn’s not busy as well but his job only consists of little amount of time so he has a lot of time to do a lot of things and that’s to be a good little house husband for his hubby.

But a house husband can’t be a house husband if he doesn’t know how to cook and well, Zayn? He’s pretty shit at it.

So, Liam had him enrolled in this nice cooking class that goes thrice a week and Zayn feels like he’s destined to go to this because he’s free on those days and he and Liam refuse to hire a babysitter, their families are busy and the boys are, well, too dangerous to be taking care of their children, Liam decided to enroll Zayn in an all ages class so he can bring the twins.

But, for now, Liam agreed to bring Daniel with him to the studios while Xavier went with him.

“What are we going to make?” Xavier asks from the passenger seat as he peered over the window in his side, looking at the passing stores and buildings.

Zayn sighs, “Pasta, I guess, I dunno what kind but that’s what the woman at the administration office said when we enrolled.”

Xavier nods, “Oh,” a pause and he looks up at his Baba, all big brown eyes (like Liam) and long lashes (like him), “I like pasta. Uncle Haz makes the best ones.”

Zayn snorts, “Well, after this, you’re going to like what I make better.”

Xavier giggles, “Sure.” And Zayn doesn’t know if Xavier’s being sarcastic or being truthful but he’s going to leave it at that.

☼

Zayn ties the light green apron around his waist and looks fondly down at his son as he puts on the Spider Man themed apron his Uncle Louis gave him and Daniel when they found out him and Zayn were going to a cooking class.

“Are you ready to cook?” Zayn asks as he places a stool beside him for Xavier to step up on.

Xavier nods really fast, “Yeah, yeah.” Zayn chuckles at him and looks around the room, waiting for the teacher to come.

There are six parents in the class, including him, and each of them has counters with a stove and all the ingredients you need in front of them. At the center of the room, there’s a bigger counter with much more ingredients and Zayn is assuming that’s where the teacher will be at.

He continues to look around the room and noticed how the mothers are all busy either tidying up the counter or helping their children with their apron.

“I’m the only Dad here.” He tells Xavier.

Xavier nods, “But you’re not the only boy, Baba, so it’s okay.”

Zayn chuckles and ruffles his hair, making him giggle, “Well said.”

Minutes pass and a woman walks in, with an apron around her waist, and she goes to the front counter and the parents, including Zayn, look at her. “Hello, good morning.” She greets them, “I’m Miss Melanie and welcome to Kids and Parents cooking class.” Everyone claps. “So, from the administration office, I suppose you all know what we’re going to make today.” She gestures to the ingredients in the counter. “Now, we’re going to be having this class for at least three months and I would like to know who the parents and children we’re going to be seeing a lot.” She starts at the counter to her right and makes them introduce themselves and why they’re taking this class. Soon, she gets to Zayn and Xavier and motions them to speak.

“Um… hi, I’m Zayn Malik-Payne and this is my son,” he places his hand on the back of Xavier’s neck, “Xavier Malik-Payne and we’re taking this class because,” a smile sets upon his lips as he remembers the things Liam told him, “my husband said I need to cook and we can’t have Xavier’s uncle here always cooking for us.” the teacher and a few parents giggle at that and then the teacher moves on to the next pair.

☼

“You’ve got to wait for the water to boil.” Zayn tells Xavier as he peers over the pot. “Don’t stand to close, babe.”

Xavier huffs, “There are so many rules to this, Baba. In the end, we’re just going to eat them and then poop them out afterwards.”

Zayn covers his mouth while chuckling, “Don’t say the ‘p’ word out loud in front of the food. That’s bad.” Xavier nods and he removes his hand, “But, yes, Xavier, that’s correct but we need to prepare this nice and good if we want to keep eating and,” he whispers, “pooping for a really long time. A bad cooked food can cause a lot of sickness.”

Xavier blinks at him, “Like that time Uncle Josh and Uncle Niall got foodie sickness because Uncle Louis forgot to cook the fish right?”

Zayn nods, “Exactly.”

Xavier pouts, “You and Uncle Lou are bad cooks.”

Zayn nods again, “Exactly.”

☼

“Mr. Malik-Payne, are you and your son doing well?” Miss Melanie asks as she stands beside him and peers over the pan as Zayn goes to sauté the chopped garlic and onion.

“Yeah, we are, although I’m doing pretty much all the work.” Zayn chuckles as he looks over his son who’s placed the pasta noodle on his upper lip, making it seem as he has a mustache.

Miss Melanie laughs and says to Xavier, “Don’t worry Xavier, next meeting we’re making cupcakes!”

Xavier grins, “I love cupcakes!” he looks up at his Dad, “Baba, can I decorate the cupcakes next meeting?”

Zayn nods and ruffles his hair, “Of course, babe.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two for a bit.” Miss Melanie, “I’ve got to check the others.” And she moves on to the next counter.

☼

“And,” Miss Melanie says as she grabs the strainer, “just slowly pour the noodles in the pan and start mixing it with the sauce.”

“Help me out here, buddy.” Zayn says as he grabs the strainer. Xavier starts to drag the noodles on the pan really fast, giggling as some of the sauce splashes on him and Zayn, “Slowly.” He adds but it’s too late as Xavier slowly drags the last bit of pasta noodle on the pan. He starts to mix the pasta with the sauce and afterwards, places it on the big bowl.

Xavier claps loudly, “We did it!” and he and Zayn both high five and if they’re the only pair in the room who keeps on whooping and cheering as they eat their creation then they would gladly confirm that in a heartbeat.

☼

“So,” Liam says as Zayn gets in the passenger seat and Xavier crawls next to his twin in the backseat, “how was it?”

“It was amazing, Dad!” Xavier chirps, “Baba and I are professionals now!”

“Oh?” Liam chuckles and looks at Zayn, “What’d you make?”

“We made spaghetti.” Both Zayn and Xavier replied.

“That’s good.” Liam nods, “So, what’s for dinner then?” he asks teasingly.

Zayn grins sheepishly and says in an unsure tone, “Spaghetti?”

Liam chuckles and kisses his cheek, “I bet it'll be delicious.” Then he winks and whispers that only Zayn can hear, “Like you.” and he chuckles again, leaning back as Zayn’s cheeks start to burn. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was such a cliffhanger (for me i guess but i don't have any thing else to think for that lol)


End file.
